


游戏之王

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 一个脑残打游戏的故事





	游戏之王

“你们在干嘛？”

被大呼小叫的吵嚷声闹了一个半小时的胡梅尔斯终于忍无可忍地走了过去。长条沙发上的两个罪魁祸首一下子安静下来，年轻的大个子后卫尼克拉斯·聚勒微微弯下身，那动作让胡梅尔斯情不自禁地想起躲避危险的鸵鸟；另一个呢——不用想就知道。塞巴斯蒂安·鲁迪转过头，冲着胡梅尔斯吐了吐舌头。

“马里奥赛车？认真的，巴斯蒂？”胡梅尔斯挑起眉问他，“你们居然打这么低幼的游戏这么久？”

“是啊。”对方耸耸肩，顺手推了聚勒一把，示意他再来一局。胡梅尔斯被晾在一旁目瞪口呆，他没法理解， _他是觉得对这么个游戏上瘾是件很正常的事吗？认真的？_

 

胡梅尔斯自己手里也拿起了手柄。是巴斯蒂把它塞进我手里的，他心安理得地想着，而我怎么能拒绝他的好意呢。

——没人能拒绝塞巴斯蒂安·鲁迪。他有一张对于运动员来讲或许有点秀气的过分的脸，也有与之相匹配的有时让他看起来带上些腼腆或羞涩的表情。而当他眨着眼睛出言询问在一旁换了不知道多少个姿势站了一个小时旁观双人马里奥赛车对决的胡梅尔斯要不要也来上这么一局的时候——

 _要是拒绝也太不解风情了。_ 聚勒站起身给胡梅尔斯让了个位置，胡梅尔斯大模大样的坐下。 _一会要不要先让让巴斯蒂？_ 于是他果不其然地错过了聚勒微妙的表情和眼神，如果他注意到了，他就能提前一点发现，让让，不存在的。

 

“算了，马茨。”胡梅尔斯输掉第十七局的时候连穆勒也看不下去了，“把手柄还给尼基吧，他大概比你更适合这个游戏。”

这不可能！胡梅尔斯想，我怎么能连输十七局的？

他拒绝了穆勒的提议，并发起了第十八局挑战，一旁的鲁迪微笑起来，一脸轻松地把自己陷进沙发里。

 

“我不相信。”胡梅尔斯一脸绝望地扔掉了手柄。

时间已经是晚上十点半，活动室里的人早就走光了。几个小时之前穆勒拽着博阿滕诺伊尔他们几个开了赌局，为马茨能不能在五十局内战胜巴斯蒂下注，事实上他们都没坚持到他终于赢下一局的时候就都打着哈欠离开了，因为胡梅尔斯直到现在还没赢过一局。

“你是不是开了外挂？”胡梅尔斯追问。

“你真的觉得这样的游戏也需要开外挂的吗，马茨？认真的？”鲁迪叹了口气，胡梅尔斯觉得他简直是在怀疑自己的智商。

“我们再来一局。”短暂的沉默之后胡梅尔斯坚定地开口，“我不信我还赢不了你。”

“很晚了，该去睡觉了——”对方打了个哈欠。

“就一局，巴斯蒂，就一局！”

“陪你打一局我有什么好处呢，马茨？我已经在这里陪你打了这么久了。”鲁迪说着就要起身，胡梅尔斯一把拉住他。

“我跟你赌五十欧。”

“太少了，马茨。”鲁迪摇摇头。

“一百欧？”

“不如赌你自己怎么样？”鲁迪笑起来，那样子看起来就像是终于想出个好主意的得意小孩。

“赌就赌谁怕谁！”胡梅尔斯哼了一声，抄起了手柄。

 

胡梅尔斯得承认，当他终于站在鲁迪房间门口的时候，他是有点后悔的。究竟是哪里来的自信让他答应这种荒唐的最后还要把自己搭进去的赌局？

都怪巴斯蒂那张脸。胡梅尔斯这么想，现在他终于相信巴斯蒂没有看起来那么纯良了。

“巴斯蒂，是我，开门。”他硬着头皮敲门。

门很快被打开了。

“没想到你真的会来。”鲁迪后退半步，把脸藏在门厅的阴影里。

“愿赌服输嘛。”胡梅尔斯有些尴尬地笑笑，“我可以进去了吗？”

“请。”对方侧过身给他让出一条路来。

 

“我猜你大概是不介意的？”鲁迪站在他面前抱着胳膊，看向他的眼神里带点询问的意味。

“你可以这样理解，”胡梅尔斯说，“其实我更介意输了那么多局，你这个开外挂的小骗子，我迟早会抓到你的。”

对方吃吃地笑起来，“我做什么都可以？”

“什么都可以。希望这能唤起你的良知下次不要开挂了——”

膝盖后面被重重顶了一下。鲁迪在他说话的时候绕到了他身后，胡梅尔斯失去了平衡摔在地上。他跪直身子试图就势站起身，而对方已经回到了他面前，一只手不容置疑地按住他肩膀。

“马茨，有没有人告诉过你，你说话的样子有时真的让人无法忍受？”

“可是我已经这么说话很多年了——”

“今天有人告诉你了，马茨，虽然我知道你大概不可能考虑改一改。你知道你来之前我在做什么吗？”

他盯着胡梅尔斯棕色的瞳孔。后者本能地，带着点惯常的迟钝地，摇了摇头。

“多想想，马茨，说不定多想想你也能赢一局马里奥赛车，就像你认为的那样，这游戏其实很简单，用不着开挂。”

他一边说着一边解开了裤带，半勃着的、形状可以说很漂亮的性器赤裸着暴露在空气之中。

“我想你知道该怎么做，马茨。”他靠近了些低声说，手指攀上胡梅尔斯的后脑。

“为您效劳，先生。”胡梅尔斯抬起头，伸出舌头缓慢地舔了舔嘴唇。

 

雄性荷尔蒙的味道和欲望一起冲进口腔，胡梅尔斯顿了一下开始了动作。开始只是一节，他缓慢地用口腔包裹住对方的性器，也用同样的速度一点点将那欲望彻底地纳入口中，好像要以此为起点将对方吞吃入腹。他听着鲁迪的喘息渐渐变得粗重，眼角现出难以察觉的笑意来。他的舌尖仔细地勾勒着性器上每一道褶皱每一条血管，然后顶住马眼，在出口处打圈。口腔温暖又湿润，像一片黑暗的泥沼令人不由自主地深陷其中。鲁迪的手指在他后脑不由自主地扣紧，扯着他头发的力道大了些，胡梅尔斯含着他发出带着不满的呜咽来。而对方给出的回应是突如其来的抽插，似乎不满于由他掌握节奏而终于想要夺回主动权。胡梅尔斯几乎是呛了一下，性器在他嘴里生长着，如同某种具有自由意志的活物，那东西一下下往更深处去，本能使他用舌头推拒，却反而带给施与者更多的快感。他被牢牢按着后脑，性器涨满口腔，于是他只能强迫自己适应这种感觉，此外别无他法。某些时候过于敏感的咽反射逼得胡梅尔斯眼里满是生理泪水，无意识的求饶的词句被堵在嗓子里，变成支离破碎的呜咽与黏腻的鼻音。

精液喷射在胡梅尔斯口中，阴茎从口腔里抽离，胡梅尔斯呛得猛烈咳嗽起来。他满脸通红，倒在地毯上，吞咽动作还没来得及做出，那液体和口水一起顺着嘴角流下来，落在下颌脖颈还有锁骨胸膛。

“马茨，我想这才是你嘴巴的正确使用方式，比你说话的时候让人快乐多了。”

鲁迪居高临下地看着他，作出了简短的评价。


End file.
